Septem
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: Oddly, he still smiled at the thought of his consecutive lover rather than his old habit of jumping from bed to bed like a street walker. RoyEd Yaoi Title has changed from Iam, Suscipio Countdown
1. Chapter 1

_**Iam, Suscipio Countdown (Now, Begin Countdown)**_

**A/N: **Warning for yaoi and Roy/Ed nothing explicit this chapter though. The chapter titles and story title are in Latin, for you information, the language of romance.

**Chapter One:** _Septem (Seven)_

Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays: seven days to a week.

**Five for work:**  
As always, Ed stormed into the office half an hour late, spoke to no one except for Lieutenant Hawkeye whom he always said at least 'morning' to; that woman can train any kind of dog. He stomped over to the carafe holding rather poor office coffee, but to anyone addicted to caffeine that's better than nothing. Impatiently he tapped his foot allowing the stream of coffee to fill his Styrofoam cup at a rate much to slow for his taste. When finally that was finished he ripped the top one at a time off of six small paper wrapped packages of sugar, dumping each into his cup as he went. This took much more time than anyone who was already thirty minutes or so late had to spare, but in Edward's case no one said a word. He didn't do that much actually at the office anyway, but since regaining his younger brother's body the state required him to be in the office for a certain amount of time in order for him to keep his steady income.  
Slowly the first cup of java was drained, he took his sweet time there was rarely ever a penalty for dawdling, in his case that is. Of course, once he was finished that meant it was time to speak with the colonel; ask about possible missions, report that he was in the office at all, and exchange insults. Stretching languidly, Ed stood, not bothering to throw his cup in the garbage; he would be requiring quite a lot more coffee after _any _meeting with Colonel Mustang. Another stretch, a yawn and he was knocking at the door that separated high -muckity-muck from lowly subordinate. "Over-paid bastard," he muttered under his breath before being admitted to stated bastard's office.

"Oh I _am_ glad to see that you have _finally _arrived, Fullmetal." Colonel Roy Mustang greeted sarcastically. "I was beginning to worry that someone on the street accidentally stepped on you, I mean seeing as how you're so-."

"Shut the fuck up, Colonel Bastard!" Edward shouted, not allowing him to finish his short joke. Nonetheless Roy smirked, having gotten the rise he was after one way or another, Ed scowled at him. "You know I hate you, right?" He asked.

"Yes, you make yourself perfectly clear on that every morning," his voice practically purred and it sent a shiver down Ed's spine despite his anger.

"As long as we're clear on that," folding his arms over his chest the younger man crossed his ankles and leaned impatiently against absolutely nothing. "Okay, I'm here. Have anything for me?"

"Unfortunately I'm down on my luck and I'm stuck with you remaining in Central until further notice. No assignments that require a State Alchemist's attention have been passed to me, so you're off the hook for at least the day." Rolling his eyes at his commanding officer Edward spun on his heel.

"Don't think I'm any happier to be stuck here with you are than you are to be stuck with me." He called reaching for the doorknob.

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't dismissed you yet soldier."

Scathingly, he replied, "Sorry, _sir." _Biting back the urge to say 'shove it' he awaited a dismissal. Feeling the smirk bore into his back a cool:

"You may go now," penetrated his hearing and he turned the knob a twitch assaulting the corners of his stone-set mouth.

**Two for play:**

"Fuck you!" Edward sounded nothing but normal, those words were most definitely not a new addition to his vocabulary as Roy had been well aware for a long time. Henceforth it derived no special attention; instead he just smirked and answered:

"You're only angry because you lost, Edward." In such a public place, a festival, he should have been wary of saying or doing things that would announce their relationship to the world. But, if someone were to see he didn't really care anymore, besides his word counted more than just about anyone else'.

"Of course I'm angry because I lost, you probably cheated, bastard." The young man huffed, crossing his arms childishly, Roy smiled.

"It isn't very nice to accuse me of cheating," he said looping an arm around Ed's waist; the blonde stared off in the other direction as to alert him that he was still annoyed. Playfully Colonel Mustang bent to brush his lips across Ed's hairline, pushing his braid to the side. "I don't cheat." His whispered words accompanied a feathered kiss to his lover's ear.

"Fuck you," he insulted again but his tone was softer and he almost smiled.

"Gladly," Roy laughed, he knew Edward wouldn't remain angry over that kind of trivial blow to his pride for more than a few seconds. Of course he blushed lightly at the sexual banter and smacked the colonel's arm, alerting him that he was, in fact, perverted. Still chuckling, he suggested, "How about we go have some dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask, I'm starving!" Gracing the taller man with a swift kiss to the cheek he dashed off, calling over his shoulder, "I'll meet you in the car!" That of course left Roy with the bill for their carnival game. Rolling his eyes at the long-gone-Edward he reached into his coat pocket for his wallet, not really aggravated with picking up the tab.

"That was certainly an interesting young man," the robust man behind the counter said with a jolly tone. Nodding amusedly Roy tossed the premeditated amount to him, including a few extra cens for the clerk.

"Absolutely. Keep the change." With another nod of farewell he departed into the crowd, in search of the parking lot.

The crowd writhed jostling him this, that, and the other way; couples bantered lightly laughing in the late evening sun, children screamed and weaved their destructive way through the walking legs of adults and teenagers out for the weekend; colleagues stopped to chat with one another briefly exchanging 'nice to see you's' and 'I'll see you Monday's', really just wanting to get back to their life outside of work. Calls rang out from booths voices and tones ranging from shrill and excitable to deep and eerie advertising whatever could be found behind multicolored tent flaps wavering in the warm breeze.

Roy smiled to himself, outwardly he never enjoyed major outings with crying infants and arguing families but inwardly the intricate inner-workings of a social crowd was interesting; besides blending in with hundreds of familiar and unfamiliar alike was simple, and being able to walk hand in hand with his lover was worth anything he might dislike about it.

The paved lot came into view as the crowd thinned near the edges his car was parked near the entrance, a rather impatient looking blonde lounging in the passenger seat, twirling his bangs between his fingers. Catching his eye, the colonel waved and was allowed an appreciative smile and a mocking salute. Upon reaching the vehicle he slid into the driver's side habitually. "What took you so long?" Ed asked immediately, a joke lingering in his words.

"Well, _someone, _whose name I won't mention but his initials are Edward Elric, left me to pick up the bill so I had to stay and pay for the game." Roy teased, inserting his key into the car's ignition.

"That certainly wasn't me," a cool metal hand grasped his wrist to pull it away from the steering wheel. "Not so fast, you're forgetting something." He said when Roy turned that direction.

"Of course," the elder answered dipping to capture Ed's lips warmly, briefly.

"That's better," Ed settled back into his seat and stared out the window. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Somewhere I'm sure," pressuring the gas pedal slightly, Roy smiled again as the vehicle backed from their parking space.

**A/N: **Reviews are well loved but of course not necessary. I won't beg.

_Plures Gratiae, _(Many Thanks)

SeeInBlackAndWhite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _Six_ (Six)

**A/N: **Yes six in Latin really is six. Anyway…here's chapter two!

Six hours a night from retreating to the safety of one's bed till the shrill harpies' shriek of an alarm clock.

Neither Roy nor Edward had ever been much for cuddling. Each to his own space, it was said and almost always how a night started. More and more often, though, it had started ending in one another's arms. Waking to the feel of skin on, tangled legs and a familiar heat. Roy thought that it would stay this way, because he wasn't going to suggest a change and he doubted Ed would. It just so happens, that he was wrong.

The room became dark with the flick of a switch and Roy remained still beside the door until his eyes adjusted to the dim light filtering through the windows. While he waited he fumbled with the drawstring on his pajama pants, tying a cursory knot in the coarse fabric. "Hey, Roy?" A sleepy voice came from the general direction of the bed.

"Yes?" He replied, squinting in an attempt to make out the form of his young lover.

"Get me a glass of water, would you?" Edward said in that tone that almost made it sound like doing him a favour would be good for _you._ He sighed.

"I'm not you're servant, Ed." This piece of incriminating information earned him a rather loud huff.

"I never said you were I just _asked _you to get me some water. I'm comfortable and you're still up it makes perfect sense to me."

"Or you're just lazy." Roy retaliated to his 'logic'.

"I am not and if you don't get me some water then I will prove it to you by getting up and kicking your ass."

"Fine, fine," Roy held up a defeated hand not even sure if Ed could see it.

Blindly, he managed to find the bedroom door and turn the knob filling his sight with mild light that was almost too much for unadjusted eyes. Deftly he slipped between the sill and oak paneling into his mediocre living room, cluttered with the remnants of a day's work. He padded silently across the carpeted floor towards the kitchen. Upon reaching his destination Roy rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small amused smile on his lips. He did not bother to flip the light on and instead made his way in the silver-white light of the moon slipping through unburdened windows.

Patiently he waited for the slow tap to run cold before placing the newly retrieved glass beneath it. As it filled he pondered the young man currently warming his bed, rolling the words love, annoyance, hindrance, happy, and a few other contradictory terms over and around attempting to somehow mesh them into a shape that made sense. For some reason he kept ending up with something more along the lines of a six sided octagon or a four sided triangle, absolutely unnervingly ridiculous. Twisting the faucet knob to off, he absently lifted the cup to his lips and headed in the general direction of his room. Oddly, he still smiled at the thought of his consecutive lover rather than his old habit of jumping from bed to bed like a street walker. Usually, he did his best not to tie himself to anyone. Duty called and he did not take his phone calls on a first-come-first-serve basis. But he rationalized his…relationship with Ed by telling himself it was because he was also a military man and would understand the call of war, the duty to be ready to jump and leave everything behind in a split second, it was part of both of their lives.

_Rationalizations are for uncertain men._

He threw that nagging thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on clearing these thoughts from his mind.

"What took you so long?" Ed asked without irritation as he entered the room once more.

"I'm afraid I don't possess the magical ability to make a glass of water appear in my hand out of thin air and had to make the trek from here to the kitchen." He answered with a rather flip tone, seating himself on the edge of the mattress; his eyes now adjusted enough to make out the form of his bedmate. The glass changed hands.

"Smart ass," Ed muttered touching the rim to his mouth.

Roy watched him drink, surprisingly little else going through his head. It was weird, he had realized, how he was able to lose himself watching one person when his mind was usually so busy with other things he barely had time to take a single good look. Ed lifted his head and smiled.

"Thanks." He said quietly and this time touched his mouth to Roy's, more briefly than was common.

"Welcome," Roy said adding just enough sarcasm to his tone for a regular sounding reply. He settled back into the bed, not bothering with blankets, it was a warm enough night already. Rolling to his side he got comfortable, expecting to sleep the night on his side of the bed alone. Hot, moist breath brushed his shoulder before Ed's face was buried gently in the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight, Roy." The young man whispered with a hint of some unrecognizably sweet emotion in his voice. Roy cocked his head and pressed a kiss to Ed's cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward."

**A/N: **I forgot to mention that I am currently working on other things so this story probably wont be updated very regularly but I'll do my best to keep it reasonable.

_Spes vos utor is!_ (Hope you enjoyed it!)

SeeInBlackAndWhite


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**: _Quinque _(Five)

Five things about him you should hate, but for some reason they just make you love him more.

Roy has habits, many, many habits. And some of them should have driven Ed to the brink of insanity but for some reason or another they were just endearing. Especially Ed's favourite; humming.

Ed flipped to the next page in his book with a bored sigh; he'd read it before, he'd read it _all _before. This was nothing new, just the repetition of the last sixty-two and a half books he'd read. Another sigh and he tossed the volume onto the coffee table before him, deciding that was enough for now. Standing, he stretched leisurely, popping his neck and rolling his shoulders to relieve the soreness from sitting curled on the couch for much too long. For a few moments he stood there, wondering what to do next, oh and where had Roy gone off to?

With no great hurry he padded across the living room sure he'd find Roy somewhere in the house, the bedroom or maybe study. He checked the bedroom first to no avail, but, oh well. The study was the next place to check but his first stop would be the kitchen. The kitchen was always important

. Although it had one feature that could be annoying at times, Ed couldn't seem to go into Roy's kitchen without thinking about _them. _His and Roy's relationship was something he more often than not tried to steer clear from, because it confused and frustrated him.

As he plodded across the black-and-white tile, he found that today was no exception. It was something about searching through Roy's refrigerator for something to eat. He only did that at home or back in Risembool with Granny Pinako and Winry. He hadn't ever felt comfortable enough to raid someone else's fridge. But he did now, open the refrigerator and shuffle through old take-out boxes and bottled condiments. Unfortunately that's all there was, take-out and sauces. He would have to remind Roy to do some shopping before they completely ran out of food. _They? _Ed just about choked on the swig of juice he'd taken straight from the bottle. When had it become _they? _It was just Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, right? _Not they. _Rather suddenly, he didn't feel like eating anything at all. Matter of fact all he felt like doing was getting the hell out of there and going somewhere to think. Maybe going to talk to Al.

Out of the kitchen and back into the hallway he found himself heading for the study. Sure that he was going to tell Roy he was leaving for the day. When he neared the study's partially open door a question creased his brow at the noise he heard. Was Roy listening to music? No, that didn't sound quite right. Pausing he listened a little harder and it hit him. Roy was humming, rather tunelessly even. That was probably the most annoying thing anyone could do, he remembered Winry used to do that and he about bit her head off every time.

But, for some reason this didn't spark that response…matter of fact it was kind of…_cute._ Something about Roy being so very human was rather endearing. Ed edged toward the door quietly listening to the flat, deep sound and slipped inside. Roy was bent over his desk, still wearing his pajama shirt and scribbling away obliviously. Folding his arm across his chest Edward watched for a while, no longer feeling like leaving for the day. Actually he felt like doing exactly what he did.

Ed snuck up almost silently on his unaware lover and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Hey," he whispered kissing the sensitive hollow beneath Roy's ear.

"Hey, Ed," he replied tilting his head slightly. For a second he almost looked embarrassed. "You heard that didn't you?"

Laughing, Ed answered: "Yes, I did. But that's alright." Still chuckling, he tipped Roy's face the rest of the way back and caught his lips. "It was cute."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Cute?"

"Very."

**A/N**: I had something to say here but now I can't remember what it was, anyway, many thanks for reading people! Sorry that took so long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** _Quattuor _(Four)

**A/N: **Have you ever thought about Ed in a string bikini? No? Good for you, don't, it's a scary thought. Anyway, thanks to those who pay attention to this story, (and chapter) it's one of my favourites:D

Four weeks away, time for recollection, the suspension of doubts, and time to think where you're going because, as they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder.

_Did he love Roy?_ The grate moved with the weight of his body behind it, albeit a little reluctantly. "Al, I'm in." He called quietly over his shoulder.

"We're clear down here but I don't think that'll last very long."

"Then get up here," the ledge on which his toes were perched couldn't have been more than two inches or so wide and the longer he stood there the more likely plummeting to a paralyzed life seemed. The floor of the vent he'd just opened looked a bit more promising and he slipped inside, dropping to his hands and knees as a necessity. "You back there, Al?"

"Yes, I am. Now get moving before I fall to my dearth out here!" Chuckling, Ed scampered forward, wary to make as little noise as possible.

_He wasn't even sure he knew what love really meant._

No trouble arose for the two brothers until the very came to a fork, and Ed stopped dead in his tracks to stare confusedly at it. "This isn't supposed to be here…"

"Ed! You said this led straight to Sakai's main room!" Al complained, and Ed could almost feel him roll his eyes.

"Uhm, it does, after the fork that is." He looked back and forth desperately between the two passages sort of hoping a magical entity would tell him which way to go.

Al groaned, "You should have told me you weren't certain."

"I am certain, one of these leads directly to Sakai's hideout."

"Oh, mighty plan maker, which way should we go then?" Ed scowled irritably.

"Cut the sarcasm! Well, which way's north?"

"Wait a sec, let me pull out the compass I always carry with me when crawling through a vent on restricted grounds in the middle of the night."

"I said cut that out!" Ed had gotten rather loud and Al smacked his leg and told him to quiet down before he got them caught.

"Which way?"

Ed shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and headed right, it was as good a guess as any. Alphonse said nothing but Ed knew he was frustrated. Despite that, though, he was happy to have his brother along on the mission, now that he'd recovered the strength that the Gate had leeched from his body.

_Ed knew he loved Al, and Winry, and Granny Pinako, they were family. Comfort, and home, they took care of him and he did what he could to take care of them. It was a little strange to find that Roy fell into that category too._

"Be especially quiet, I see light coming from a few yards ahead," Edward whispered. Alphonse tugged on his coat from behind, "Huh?"

"Light? It ought to be almost five A.M. now, who would have a light on?" He asked heatedly.

"Maybe he's a night owl, it wouldn't surprise me, you know."

"Right." Silently, well as silent as is possible in a hollow tin vent, they scuffled towards the light and Edward started to feel the rush of adrenaline build in his system, readying him for the instincts of a fight. Mentally he cringed, hoping he didn't really get them into a spot that they couldn't get out of, it would be his fault if something happened to Al. "Stop that and start moving," he heard Al murmur, like he'd been reading Edward's mind.

_There were other things, too, less prominent but he still loved them. Like a fire, or a particularly beautiful sunset, because they were nice to look at and he enjoyed being around one. Roy was beautiful, too, and there were, as he was realizing, few places he'd rather be than with him._

Ed peered warily from the grate on this side into the room below, he'd been right, this was the layout he'd studied. He gave Al a thumbs up, as his eyes scanned the _real _layout, it was practically the same as he'd thought, there was only one issue. The man they were after wasn't in the room as had been planned, at least not the man that had been described to him. Ed's guess was the bulky man with his back to them was hired muscle, protection for the master of illegalities; Sakai.

Seeing as how this was no time for secrecy, especially with this thug, Ed slammed the iron grate from its place in the wall, and leaped easily to the well-carpeted floor. "Hey, what the fuck's a couple a' kids doing in here?" The thick bodied man slid an exceptionally hairy knuckle beneath his coat and Ed immediately lunged for him to keep him from the fun that was almost certainly in his waistband. He didn't want Al in any major fighting on only his second mission back so as he wrestled an equally hairy set of arms he told Al to search for the evidence of any illegal transactions. Amazingly, he didn't argue and went to the desk across from the couch and began to alchemically bust the locks.

_There were smaller things yet, like a mug of steaming hot chocolate on a cold day, or chicken-noodle soup when he wasn't feeling well. Those things were familiar, comfort, also they made him feel good. Roy made him feel good too, not just that but Roy made him feel like he was special, worth something._

Eventually Edward managed to knock the fun from his dirt grasp and spin him around like a move from some perverse waltz. One solid tap on the base of his skill from a clenched automail fist put him down and the application of bonds made from his shirt and some needed materials from the couch covers pretty much put him on the bench for the rest of the game. "Brother, I've got the numbers!" Al called excitedly.

"Good, now all we've got to do is get that son of a bitch Sakai and we're home free!"

-(0)-

_Roy,_

_Well, there really isn't much to report from this end of the world. For the first couple of weeks chasing this bastard down was ridiculous, but we've almost got him. I think we'll probably be finished down here in a short while, and we'll be back in Central soon. By the way, Al says hi, course he called you Colonel, I'm not going to. Anyway, that's all I really have to say, hope you haven't been shot by the Lieutenant!_

_Miss you,_

_Ed_

Under the last line the paper was worn thin having been erased much too many times. Roy chuckled and folded the parchment covered in scrawling words and returned it to the envelope. He hoped that was true, that Ed would be back soon because the last line, even if it wasn't what had first been written, held true on this side of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: _Three _(Three)

**A/N: **Indeed…Sorry that took me so damned long! I'm living in a tent, can you forgive me? Here is chapter five, after so very, very long! But just for you this is a longer chapter. :D Okay? Please don't hate me.

Three words, words that linger and dance over the tip of your tongue for as little as minutes and as long as a lifetime practiced and rehearsed until the one slip-up and it comes out before there's time to stop it and it's almost never the way you planned.

Roy brought his lips back up to Ed's, savoring the flavor and the way his lover's body pressed against his so he could feel every sharp bone and smooth contour of muscle. He pulled back briefly to study Ed's flushed face, the younger man smiled with full lips, he returned it. Ed's arms were hooked over his shoulders, hands spread flat from exploring. Roy's own hands were busy also, one on the small of his bare back the other curled in soft blonde hair. Their eyes were locked and he found that he really didn't want to look away, that he was transfixed by the shimmering molten gold. Only three days before, Edward had returned from an exceptionally long mission, Roy was glad to have him back, and glad to be in his arms after an exceptionally long day. "Roy," the word woke him from his reverie and he realized he'd probably spent too much time staring, but Edward was still smiling, not seeming all that put-off by it.

"Hmm?"

"Favour?" Favours during sex were okay as long as they didn't involve grabbing the ringing phone.

So he replied, "Sure," and lowered his face to take a deep breath of _Ed_, metallic aroma, sweet smell of his shampoo, the vague scent of oil, everything.

"Well, do you think you could, you know, be gentle tonight?" Roy paused; it wasn't necessarily an odd question, or an outlandish request. It just wasn't expected. But, apparently the silence made Ed feel the need to explain. "It's just that I'm kind sore from chasing that bastard Brackus around all day, and," his voice was embarrassed, "I kind of over-did the alchemy today. Sorta wore me out." The colonel bent to kiss his forehead.

"Of course I can, Ed." His lips traveled down the bridge of his nose and met his mouth quickly.

"Yeah?" His tone was almost immediately teasing again.

"Yes," Roy conditioned his own tone to make sure it didn't sound the least bit sarcastic, it wasn't supposed to. "Anything else?"

"Well…" Ed's small body wriggled playfully beneath his. "You could pamper me a bit."

"Is that so?" Ed stuck his tongue out, "Yes, that's so." Smirking, Roy nodded.

"I think I can do that," he touched his forehead to Ed's actually quite pleased with the situation. Edward's smile softened and for a fleeting second Roy saw the tenderness in his eye that never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

"Thanks, babe." He said, pressing his smile to Roy's. When they parted the hand beneath Ed's back moved.

"Here, turn over for me." Roy told him, dropping a kiss to his ear.

"Wait, you're gonna do it from behind? I-."

"Hush, just trust me."

"Fine," hands and knees?" He asked.

"No, lie down."

"'Kay," Ed complied rolling onto his stomach squirming to get comfortable. He crossed his arms under a cheek and told Roy he was ready.

Roy brought his thumbs down to a practiced position on the column of Ed's throat, beginning a slow, steady knead. Meanwhile, he swung a leg over so he was straddling his lover's naked hips, tensing slightly so his full weight wasn't distributed. His hands moved slowly down followed closely by his mouth. Edward's muscles relaxed at his touch. "Damn, that feels good." He said in a sleepy voice. Roy told his that was good, and didn't mention that he'd leaned from and for and ex-lover. Not that he was ashamed; he was more than pleased to have the skill for Edward. As he massaged, his mind began to wonder. Though not far because his thoughts, as he'd found they so often were, still focused around Edward. He wondered where's Ed's mind was, and if the connection they seemed to share was more than sexual for him as it was for Roy.

A particularly loud moan roused him and his eyes scraped the canvas of perfect bare flesh before him. "Beautiful," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Your back, it's beautiful." Roy answered without missing a beat because he believed his statement entirely."

"Oh," But Roy had always found a lover's back to be one of his most attractive features, and Ed's was by far the most attractive. The smooth, hard muscle, dramatic curve and symmetry.

When it came to Edward's cute, round buttocks Roy

couldn't help himself. There was something about it, mostly the fact that no matter how taut the rest of his body was Ed's small butt was always fleshy, yes still slightly firm, but pliable and soft, too. Swiftly he bit down, grinning at the indignant yelp from above.

"Hey!" Ed protested, "What are you doing?" Roy's teeth were clamped down gently, so he wasn't really hurting the young man. He hollowed his cheeks in sucking, priding himself with a satisfactory mark.

"Is something wrong?" Roy asked, admiring his work.

"You're a jerk," Ed muttered; he laughed good naturedly.

Roy didn't keep a steady rhythm on the track, paying special attention to the spots he knew accompanied his favorite sounds and particularly sensitive areas. Inside of his knees, sole of his foot. Admittedly, Roy didn't pay as much attention to the automail because he was aware that it provided his lover no pleasure, still he didn't ignore it entirely, feeling guilty if he neglected it entirely because it was still part of Edward.

Edward flipped over when propositioned and the colonel went back to work, moving up this time. His voice strained and rough, Ed asked out of the blue, "Roy, do you ever think about kinky sex?"

"Sometimes," Roy didn't even break stride. Asking strange and often completely random things while they made love was one of Ed's sex kinks. He was convinced everyone had one or two but was more often than not blissfully unaware.

"Like toys and bonds and stuff? That kind of thing?" His hands and lips caressed the insides of firm thighs.

"Yes, why?" It was hard to believe such phlegmatic words were coming from his mouth. He glanced up the length of Ed's body. Head limply fallen to the side, half-lidded eyes, hair matted to his cheek and forehead with sweat, and breath coming in quick, short bursts.

"Dunno, just thought it might be fun to try sometime."

"It would be wonderful," Roy's tone purred a hidden promise. They chuckled together and he finished working with Ed's thighs.

He was momentarily surprised when Ed made no complaint as he sidled up to a flat stomach, ignoring a very excited bit of his anatomy. On the other hand, he'd probably been expecting as much. So Roy didn't comment, just continued to please. Naval, the hollow of his hips, inside of his elbow, nipples, as well as every exposed bit of skin required a personal audience with Roy's tongue, granting moans and whimpers from the receiving party. Roy touched his lips to Ed's chin, the tip of his nose and feather light to satin eyelids and finally to a warm, sweet mouth. Their kiss was passionate, hot, messy, a clashing of tongues heated and fresh. They said nothing when they parted, leaving Roy to poise on the edge of the bed so he could find the bottle of lubricant. The top drawer opened with a muffled rumble, speaking of a broken track, he began to rummage through the contents.

He felt movement beside him, paid it little heed, and managed to fumble and drop the small bottle with a gasp as slim fingers wound around his throbbing erection. Taking a deep breathe he tried to make his voice sound normal, "You do that much and this wont last long," He glanced at his lover, who was achieving a rather mischievous pout. But, he let go allowing Roy to obtain the bottle once more. The hand that had formerly been stroking him looped around his waist and a blonde head ducked beneath his arm. Ed took his left nipple into his mouth, Roy groaned at the wet, hot sensation and pressed gently on the back of his head. Now his own breathing was impaired and his knuckles had gone while around the glass container until he realized his might break. Edward hooked a lock of hair behind his ear, looking up at the elder without stopping. "Bite a little," Roy told him, and could feel the chuckle hum through his skin; he'd obeyed.

Somehow with Roy's hand on his ass and a lot of wiggling they managed to position Edward on his lap without interrupting the former activity. Following the pleasant curve of his but and back Roy's slid his fingers back to Ed's head, tugging him timidly away. "Ready?" He asked, touching the cold bottle to a tanned side. He shivered, wrapped his arms around Roy's neck.

"Yeah," he said, dropping his cheek to the colonel's shoulder. Roy popped the top on the lubricant and laved a generous amount onto his middle, index and ring fingers. Roy's movements were methodical, not mechanical, pressing a finger gently to the puckered entrance, massaging soothingly.

He whispered, "Relax." The small bottle closed and set aside for the moment, his free hand came back up to stroke Ed's hair. Roy loved Ed's hair, soft and scented, always with slight waves from constantly being kept in a braid, the way it ran through his fingers like fine silk. As the first finger entered him, Ed let out a gasp; he could feel the tightening of nails on his back. With the second finger, he murmured a tender word against the top of Edward's head. It was much more difficult to find his prostate with hand than it was with his cock, but after inserting the third and patiently probing around, he did. A familiar little squeak accompanied the successful exploration and slim hips bucked expectantly. "The way you're breathing sounds," his voice was almost mute buried in strands of spun gold, "I like it." Ed squirmed; Roy bit his lip, holding back a groan as a hard stomach scraped over his erection. After another thrust he retrieved his fingers, Ed reached for the bottle of lube. He snapped the lid with his right hand and poured a liberal portion onto his left, capped it, let it fall to the bed. He rubbed his hands together (Roy had once asked how well the automail dealt with their sexual lubrication; he laughed and said it was good for the joints). Roy couldn't stem the groan when Ed's oiled digits curled around his shaft.

"I like the way you sound, too." He said, slipping his hand up, down, and over Roy. If it weren't for years of practice, and control he probably would have come right then, but as it was he managed to hold back, taking slow deep breaths. Ed wiped his hands on the side of the bed; they'd have to change the sheets anyway. "You're ready," he lifted himself up slightly, pressed his lips steadily to Roy's, and helped guide him. One hand went to Ed's hip the other to his ass and he positioned himself to his lover's entrance, allowing Ed to set the pace of penetration.

Their mouth stayed locked as he lowered himself down, whimpering quietly as he pushed. Roy had to hold himself at bay so not to force him to go to quickly, but _damn _it was tempting. To distract himself some, he broke their kiss and leaned back a bit to examine his partner. Hard muscle, soft skin, piercing stare but delicate features, Ed was pretty enough to be a girl but you'd have to be completely blind to mistake him for one. A beautiful contradiction. Occasionally Roy wondered how Ed had come to be with him. A stunningly erotic seventeen year old, with the air of mystery and more than an ounce of fame had sought the sexual company of a man only a few years shy of twice his age. Not that anyone thought much less about his own looks, though he could stand to lose a few pounds.

But before long Ed was full impaled by him and he lay his head back to Roy's chest, circling his shoulders, and it didn't matter why he was in Roy's bed as opposed to a younger model's, all that matter was that he was there.

At first their combined movements were slow, teasing, until Roy was able to locate the extremely sensitive ring of nerves, rendering a pleased cry. Still they only increased pace slightly, both perfectly happy to live with thick, leisurely thrusts. Each one send a billow of flame through Roy's body, searing his blood and pinching his lungs.

Edward's gasps and moans of pleasure were kept quiet, which was not an issue. Actually, the dark elder preferred his quiet nights. There was nothing forced to the small, unstoppable sounds, he knew he was really satisfied and not just being noisy about it. Roy himself was almost always rather soundless, tonight was no exception.

Edward pulled back and looked up at him with wide, gold eyes. It was strange, that during sex his eyes were surprisingly innocent, like the gratification wiped away all recollection of his daunting past, because there was so much invested in that one moment of fulfillment. Hair wild, sweat streaked face, bruised mouth, and those eyes; Roy had never seen him so beautiful. Ed was nearing his climax, the tension in his body peaking to an extreme. That was good, because Roy wasn't sure he would last more than a few seconds longer. His thoughts were lost in the blinding onset of ecstasy. Ed's orgasm was quiet too, head tipped back, his body shuddered twice, releasing a muted sigh through parted lips, and Roy could see the bewildered pleasure etched on delicate features.

Energy spent, Ed collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily. Roy's own climax had left him drained; henceforth he was perfectly content to sit with Ed in his lap. Silently, he searched for Edward's hand, found it, and laced their fingers together; lazily he compared the rich, honey-kissed complexion, so lively and vibrant to his own, white, almost porcelain. "You're pale," Ed voiced almost soundlessly. His fingers were strong, his hands almost as large though he was a much smaller man.

Roy laughed, "I know." Slowly Ed kissed each one of his fingers with soft brushes. When he finished, he looked up at Roy, his eyes had somehow managed to retain that innocent.

Without changing expression or tone, he questioned: "Is it strange, that I love you?" It was so sudden that he actually had to do a double take before answering.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you think it's strange that I'm in love with you."

"Oh," he replied dumbly, wondering what to say. Edward leaned against his chest again, Roy felt him tense like he was expecting the worst. Like he actually though there was a snowballs chance in hell that Roy didn't fell the exact same way. He rubbed the smooth back gently, "It's not strange, well it might be but I don't think it is."

"Yeah?"

"And Ed, I love you, too."

"Oh. Thank god," his words tumbled out in a rush, the pressure apparently leaving him.

"You really thought I didn't?"

"Well, I didn't know. I wasn't sure. Maybe you treat all of your lover's this way, maybe other's thought you loved them too." His body was rigid, ready for attack but Roy just sighed and rubbed his back. He understood, in a sense, he knew the rumors, he knew his reputation, and he knew it all better than anyone else.

"Edward, I love you. Trust me. Just you."

"I guess it doesn't matter, what I asked." Ed whispered laying a sweet kiss to the underside of Roy's jaw. "Because even if you thought it was strange I'd still be in love with you."

**A/N: **Reviews welcome and loved!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **_Duos (Two)_

Two people, polar opposites in some ways, agreeable on the rare occasion and perfectly matched. Lives entwined just as tightly as if they were made that way, meant to be.

Edward yawned, stretched, and swung his legs over the side of the bed to land heavily on softly carpeted flooring. The whiny, nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him to change to sheets and pick up the stuff that had been strewn about by nighttime activities. For the time being he told the little voice to go hang and grinned at the bit of soreness in his thighs, butt, and back, remnants of a _very_ enjoyable night.

He wriggled his shoulders to relieve stiffness before transferring his weight from the bed to his feet and bending forward to stretch his palms on the floor beneath him. This practice always seemed to amuse Roy after the spent an evening together. Ed had told him it was the reason he stayed trim and Roy was picking up love-handles, (not the he minded Roy putting on a little bit of weight, it was sort of cute and gave him something to bother his lover about, besides, he was still hard streamlined muscle beneath). He bent backwards also, loosening kinks, and kicked up at the ceiling twice with each leg.

Ed almost laughed as he plodded across the room, finding that their clothing that he knew for a fact had been spread across the room were all stashed neatly in the hamper, military training at work. Tight ship. In this case he was rather certain that at least his shirt would be in the garbage bin, he made a mental note to remind Roy he owed him a new shirt.

From the dresser he removed a clean, white, t-shirt, boxers, a pair of socks and lightly pleated khaki trousers. Since he'd resigned from the military his dress had become more casual, also it was the middle of summer and wearing all black including leather was pretty much saying 'would you please give me a heat stroke?'. And the short sleeves as opposed to a tank top helped prevent from heating his automail to the point of blistering the skin of his shoulder. Snatching his (regular, silver, undecorated) pocket watch from the dresser top he made for the bathroom, checking the time as he went: ten after eleven.

The bathroom door was closed, which would have been unusual if not for the note card thumb tacked to it. In Roy's neatly precise handwriting it read:

Babe,

Lunch, the café down the street from work.

Love you,

Roy. (And yes I owe you another shirt.)

Edward grinned again, he hadn't been asked, actually he'd been told with no wasted words, one of few commands he would follow. Anyway, though most would think it had been long enough to lose effect 'I love you' written, spoken, implied, it didn't matter his knees became uncomfortably weak and his heart strings were strummed like a violin. Noon gave him time to shower, dress, and otherwise generally prepare for whatever the day had in store for him (other than lunch with Roy). He tore the note down and shoved it into the deep pocket of his khakis before opening the door in order to begin his morning ritual.

Bathed, brushed, and clothed he pulled on a familiar pair of heavy combat boots, a tribute to his former wardrobe. They slid on relatively easily, only a little more snug than they had been in years prior. His hair was expertly braided on the way down the apartment steps.

The day was typically Central, bright sunshine bounced reflectively off of almost everything, blinding the eye if one wasn't careful of where he looked, pedestrians strolled the sidewalks outnumbering the vehicles desperately, walked dogs barked and panted shaking shaggy coats in attempt to shed some heat. The diner to which Roy's note was referring was bustling and jolly, talkative young business men and women on their own lunch breaks, a smattering of families that ranged from small screaming children to defiant looking teenagers. A known glimpse of dark blue was draped across the tall back of a padded wooden booth, he noticed just as a weedy middle-aged waiter with bushy eyebrows and bad teeth greeted him with familiarity. "Good afternoon Mr. Elric, are you looking for Colonel Mustang?"

"I've found him, thank you, did he order anything to drink yet?" Ed replied, rubbing a hand over his automail, hoping it would cool down some.

"The usual, Mr. Elric." The waiter, Zane, had a high squeaky voice like he'd never properly gone through puberty and though the honorary sounded proper in it Ed corrected him.

"Edward. Thanks, I'll be over there now." He pointed to the marked booth and sidled through the crowd, hands in his pockets. When he reached the table Roy looked up at him a little surprised.

"I didn't notice you'd come in."

"I noticed you not noticing," his tone was flip but he smiled slightly. "You could have worded this a little more politely." He said, pulling a folded note card from his hip and handing it over. Roy took it but didn't even bother to glance at it, he knew what it was.

"I'm sorry, your highness." Dark eyes rolled and Ed considered forgoing the quick kiss he'd planned. But, as it was, not kissing Roy would be a punishment to himself, too. With a quick look around, force of habit, to make sure no one was watching _too_ closely, he gripped the edge of the table and bent forward to press their lips together. It lingered longer than he'd expected, but it usually did. He could only barely hear the wet sound as they broke apart over the din of lunch hour. The bench was quite comfortable for diner style and he leaned in easily to wrap his mouth around the plastic straw protruding from a glass of limeade. "How'd you sleep?"

Ed wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Alright, how about you? That would be before you obsessively cleaned my room."

Roy shrugged lips quirked into the usual mocking smile.

"Could have been worse, although I think I have a new bruise from someone who was restless all night."

"How'd you bruise yourself?" Edward teased back.

"I was actually referring to someone else, blonde and occasionally hard to see, as he's rather short." The light repartee was only a little different than it had been before they were lovers, more like playful foreplay; as a certain little brother of his had put it, Edward wasn't sure he'd ever choked as badly on a bite of food. It lasted long enough for the waiter to appear, be shoed off with their orders, and return, and got loud enough to shift a few gazes, twist a few heads. It wasn't until the lighthearted expression dropped from Roy's face that Ed took any notice to why he might have been invited out on this day particularly.

"What?" He asked, brows creasing with question.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Edward," Roy said, a little gravely. Edward had heard rumors about the dreaded words but they did nothing to him, actually he laughed a little.

"Cliché isn't that?" He was amused, if the news was bad it wouldn't have been introduced with a note like the one the now rested on the table between them. Roy wasn't like that. A dark brow arched, there was no smile on the colonel's face, but Edward had plenty of experience reading his expressions and there was excitement glimmering in onyx eyes.

"Is it?" Roy pushed his plate towards the center, crumpling his napkin on top of it. "Are you finished?" Ed stared down at his rather picked over plate, of course he was finished, had been for longer than his significant other. He blinked.

"Duh," he chuckled. "Why, would you rather talk outside?" The older man nodded.

"'Kay," Ed stood, picked up his drink and gulped the rest, he made no complaint as Roy shelled out the tab. Hey, he'd been invited not vice-versa. The tip made him smile; Roy was like that and not just for attractive waitresses (or waiters for that matter).

Ed scoffed as Roy held out his elbow like a gentleman and made some sarcastic comment about not being his girlfriend, though he still linked their arms together, allowing himself to be led from the diner without further protest. "Where do you want to talk?" He asked once they'd stepped foot on the grooved sidewalk. Roy shrugged and looked down at him.

"Why don't we just walk and talk, think you're up to it shorty?" Roy gave an undignified yelp when the 'shorty' rammed an elbow into his ribs.

"Shut. Up." He growled, glaring down at the sidewalk. Roy just laughed and tugged him closer.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Well it's got to be something pretty important because of all the buildup, what's up?"

"I want you to move in with me." Edward didn't realize he'd stopped walking until the fact that Roy still had momentum almost knocked him to the ground. Confusedly, he raised his eyes to his lover's and stuttered, "Y-you what?"

"I want you to move into my house, Ed. Is that so hard to comprehend?" Roy teased; unthreading his arm from Ed's only to slip it behind his back. "Will you?"

"Uh," a blush crept into his cheeks as he tried to form coherent words. Did he want to move in with Roy? _YES! _Should he move in with Roy? _Why not? _"Yes?"

"Yes, huh?" Chuckling, the older man bent so his lips were almost to Ed's. The blonde grasped at Roy's hand gently.

Ed's small 'yeah' was swallowed in a kiss that just quite stole his breath away. Slow and sweet Roy's mouth moved over his. When they pulled away Ed could still feel a heavy blush across his nose and high on his cheeks. He gave a small laugh. "When should I move, then?"

"As soon as possible. Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"We're blocking traffic."


End file.
